Ichiro Hotta
|romaji= Hotta Ichirō |alias= |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Unnamed Grasshopper Quirk |status= Alive |family= Jiro Hotta (Brother) |occupation= Shopkeep Villain (formerly) |affiliation= |fightingstyle= Close-combat |teams= Hotta Brothers |debut= Chapter 32 (Illegals) |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= }} |Hotta Ichirō}} is a Trigger dealer from Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance Ichiro Hotta is an adult man with an average constitution. Physically, he is very similar to his brother Jiro, with dark hair, sharp eyes with small pupils, a goatee, and a small bump in the middle of his forehead. In addition to clothing, Ichiro differs from his brother in that his face is more square, and has no mustache. When he makes use his Quirk, normally after injecting Trigger, Ichiro transforms into a humanoid grasshopper. His muscle mass increases and some parts are protected by insect-like quinine exoskeletons. His head resembles that of a grasshopper, with jaws, antennae, and compound eyes. Under this appearance he is indistinguishable from his brother. One way to differentiate him from his brother Jiro is in the clothes he wears. Ichiro wears an open green sweater, dark pants, and a red cap, which is always worn backwards. The cap is to hide that he is balding. Both brothers wear an apron with the name of their store written on it, and a yellow bandanna tied around their neck. The bandanna is the only garment that doesn't tear apart every time they transform. Personality Despite being dealers, both Jiro and Ichiro have enough moral conscience and good sense to not deal with the Trigger that the Villain Factory distributes, knowing that the drug had uppers mixed in. Both pride themselves to deal only with a normal, legal version of Trigger to help stop balding and erectile dysfunction (although they don't have any license to sell the stuff, and therefore what they do is still a crime). Even so, they do not like people outside their circle interfere in their business, because they hinder in their “respectable” racket. They are especially upset with Shota, who uses their store as his impromptu hideout and a meeting place with Detective Naomasa. And when it's not Shota the one who bothers them with his presence, it's Koichi. This frustrates the brothers to no end, and they would like everyone to leave so they can continue their affairs freely. Despite this, Jiro and Ichiro always try to help their friends and acquaintances. Both tried to warn their friend Kirihito Kamachi to stay away from the adulterated Trigger because it caused many problems. And they didn't hesitate to help Shota in her fight against Octoid. Both brothers are fans of Midnight. History Jiro and Ichiro Hotta are the shopkeeps of the Recycle Shop: Hoppers, however this is just a cover, since they are engaged in dealing with a legal version of Trigger. For months, the brothers had knowledge about a new variant of this drug that is being distributed in Naruhata. They ended up knowing that this drug has uppers mixed in that makes its consumers to turns into Instant Villains and go rampage, so they decided to not get involved with it. Knowing how dangerous this new Trigger is, they warn their friend Kirihito to keep away from it, but he ignored their warnings. The Villain Factory, responsible for distributing the adulterated Trigger, saw potential in Kirihito's Quirk, and kidnapped him for their experiments. The brothers were very worried about the sudden disappearance of their friend. Synopsis The hero Eraserhead decides to help the police in their investigation about the Villain Factory activities. His inquiries lead him to chase the Hotta brothers through the Naruhata's alleys. After Shota cuts off their retreat, the two brothers inject themselves Trigger, transforming into humanoid insects, and attack Eraser Head, however the hero defeats them easily. Once they are tied, Shota clarifies that he is not a police officer, and he will overlook their fight and the fact that they used Trigger if they give him information. The Hotta brothers say he will get nothing, but when Aizawa shows them a photo of Kirihito and his bio-engineered current appearance, they immediately consent his requests. The Hotta Brothers take Aizawa to their shop to continue speaking. The Hotta are surprised about the latest events of his friend and his transformation into a Next-Level Villain. They attribute what happened to Kirihito is because he was involved with the traffic of Bad Trigger. Shota decides to turn a blind eye to his illegal activities if they collaborate in the investigation and provide him with all the information they know about the new Trigger variant. After this meeting, the brothers become, to their dismay, in confidants and informants of Eraser Head, so that he can find out any news or rumor about Trigger appearing on Naruhata black market. Also Aizawa decided to use the Recycle Shop Hoppers as an improvised base of operations, which frustrates the brothers. One day, their friend Kirihito is released from prison. The Hotta Brothers decide to welcome him and let him live in his warehouse, since he cannot return to his apartment because his new body is too big and he can’t get in the place. Naomasa Tsukauchi and Shota Aizawa goes to the Hotta brothers' shop to talk with Kirihito about his kidnapping by the Villain Factory, but the only thing that he wants to complain is about how today's society discriminates against people like him. The others consider that he just exaggerates too much. Some time later, in the Recycle Shop Hoppers, Jiro and Ichiro are making a deal to sell an illegal drug against baldness to a customer. Suddenly, Shota Aizawa arrives the store, canceling the transaction and the customer hurries away. The Hotta brothers are upset by his presence and they ask him why he does not stop coming to his shop. Shota responds to them because he has to keep his ear to the ground about Naruhata black market, to find out about any news or rumors about Trigger, plus they make good cup of coffee. This response annoys the brothers. Suddenly a stone breaks the glass of the storefront and causes damage inside, which puts the three on guard. When they get out, they find the Crawler facing Octoid, a Next-Level Villain. Shota tries to stop the villain, but Octoid turns out to be too powerful and dangerous, even for a pro hero like him, and ends up being seriously injured. Koichi helps Shota, and the Hotta brothers, seeing Eraser Head in danger, also try to help him. Jiro and Ichiro inject themselves Trigger to transform into their insectoid forms, and attack Octoid in unison, but their attacks do not seem to have much effect on the Next-Level Villain. Shota suggests to draw Octoid attention and lude him to an unpopulated area. One of Hotta Brother says he know a area, and everyone goes to the place while Koichi keeps shooting Octoid to make him chase them. Together they manage to attract Octoid to the Hotta brothers warehouse, where Kirihito resides. This causes Kirihito to be involved in the fight against Octoid, but he is much weaker that before, and he is overtaken by Octoid. Fortunately the others intervene and manage to capture the Next-Level Villain, but another entanglement with Kirihito release Octoid by accident, who escapes, fleeing through the alleys of Naruhata. However, the others end up finding him lying on the ground, tremendously injured after having received a brutal beating by someone unknown. After this, Shota continues to use the store as a meeting place with Detective Naomasa, exchanging the information obtained regarding the Villain Factory. The brothers do not like this, being their only compensation that sometime the heroine Midnight, of which they are admirers, occasionally also goes to their shop to talk with Shota and Naomasa. After the Octoid incident, Koichi also begins to go frequently to their store, either to lude villains so Shota defeats them, to deliver important data obtained from his vigilantism activities, or only to have an amicable chit chat with someone. Either way, the Hotta Brothers are not happy with his presence. Relationships Kirihito Kamachi Kirihito has a good relationship with the brothers Ichiro and Jiro, who call him Kamayan affectionately. They recognize that he is not very smart and kinda self-centered, tending to exaggerate his complains. However the brothers care for him and help him whenever they can: They warn him to keep away from the suspicious new Trigger, being worried when he suddenly disappeared. Weeks later they provided Kirihito their his warehouse so that he had a place to live when he could not return to his apartment due to his transformed new body. Shota Aizawa At first, Shota had a confrontation with them, while investigating the traffic of Trigger. They attack him, but Shota defeats them easily. The Hotta Brothers avoid being arrested for their illicit dealings by becoming Shota's associates. Since then, Shota uses their store as his impromptu hideout, which frustrates the brothers to no end, and they have no problems to protest to him for this. Shota does not care about their opinions about him (although he admits they make good coffee). Still, they do not hesitate to lending him a hand in the fight with Octoid. Abilities Quirk Unnamed Grasshopper Quirk: Ichiro's Quirk, when boosted by Trigger, allows him to transform into a large humanoid grasshopper. Super Moves *'Double Hotta Kick': The Hotta Brothers leap into the air, flip, and come down with a tandem kick. * :The Hotta Brothers jump over the enemy to distract him. Equipment Trigger: Both Jiro and Ichiro usually carry a sample of the drug with which they usually deal. Whenever they have to face a threat, they give themselves a shot to boost their Quirks. Since their Trigger is a legal version, the boost is not as powerful as the adulterated version, but at least it does not make them go crazy. Battles & Events Trivia *As implied in Chapter 32, it seems as though Jiro suffers from Erectile Dysfunction, whereas his brother Ichiro suffers from balding. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Antagonists Category:Transformers Category:Individual Villains Category:Underworld Dealers Category:Vigilantes Characters